Character Guide
The following is a character list of The Buzz on Maggie. Main characters * Maggie Pesky (Jessica Di Cicco) is a 12-year old fly, she is the second oldest of the Pesky siblings. Maggie dreams of being a famous rockstar and plays often on her pink double neck guitar, and she even bend the rules to make her dream become reality. * Rayna Cartflight (Cree Summer) is Maggie's best friend, although Maggie often break promises, because of Maggie's selfish intresets. Rayna always finds flaws in Maggie's plans, even if her plans are even more crazy, but they are often nearly impossible to complete. * Aldrin Pesky (David Kaufman) is Maggie's 16-year-old older brother. He is well-liked at school and a star athlete. * Pupert Pesky (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) is a the second youngest of the Pesky siblings. * Bella Pesky (Tara Strong) is the youngest of the Pesky siblings and is still in the stage of a maggot. Like Maggie she has pink hair, she can only say "Gah" and "Goo". She can juggle, dance breakdance and ballet. * Chauncey Pesky (Brian Doyle-Murray) is the father of Maggie and her siblings, has proved to be strict but understanding when it comes to his children's situations. * Frieda Pesky (Susan Tolsky) is the mother of Maggie and her siblings, often backs her husband up when it comes to punishing her children. She appears to be the typical housewife who cooks, cleans, and watches the young Bella constantly. * Dawn Swatworthy (Tara Strong) is the snob of the series. She has two friends that's always follow her. She is vain, shallow, bad-tempered, selfish, and is the school's most popular girl. Dawn sees herself like a celebrity and doesn't care about the others. Residents of Stickyfeet Buzzdale Academy Staff * Principal Peststrip (Jeff Bennett) is the principal at Buzzdale Academy. He puts himself and his needs before the school. Peststrip has three pink poodle petgerms. * Cornelius Bugspit (Curtis Armstrong) is Maggie and Rayna's history teacher. * Mrs. Wingston (Candi Milo) is Maggie and Rayna's regular teacher, also in mathematics and science. Mrs. Wingston has a strict application of the rules and gets easily angry. * Mrs. Lunch Lady (Candi Milo) is the lunch lady at Buzzdale Academy. She is a huge fly. * Nurse Hatchison (Candi Milo) is the nurse at Buzzdale Academy. * Mrs. Flybottom (Candi Milo) takes care of the volunteer act "Big Big Sisters/Brothers". * Mrs. Nutson is an advisor to the Knitting Club. * Troy (Jeff Bennett) is a math tutor and a friend of Aldrin. Maggie and Rayna had a crush on him. * unnamed librarian, the librarian at Buzzdale appeared in a few episodes, but his name is unknown. Students * Lacey Ladybug (Laraine Newman) is an ladybug who transferred to Maggie's school from her old school in Beverly Gardens. She enjoys bossing other students at Buzzdale Academy around and acting as though she is better than them. In her only appearance she makes up an entire lie about what a superior life she had in Beverley Gardens. * Melvin Stinkelton is a stinkbug who goes on a date with Maggie once. In the episode "Love Stinks," Maggie defends his smelly nature from a crowd of spectators, prompting him to think and convince everybody else that she wants to be his girlfriend. * Chip (Candi Milo) is a school reporter/photographer known for his enthusiastic catchphrase "What a scoop!" * Lefty (Jeff Bennett) is the school bully. He first appears in the movie theater in "The Flyinator". He's mean to Gym Shorts Kid, Eugene and Wendell. * Maria Monarch (Tara Strong) is a monarch butterfly. She came to Stickyfeet because her father was tired of the whole South America to North America-thing. Maria later became the most popular girl in school, after Maggie and Rayna gave her a make-over. * Eugene and Wendell (Jess Harnell) are two genius roaches. The only difference between them is their ties; Eugene's green and Wendell's red. They are good friends with Maggie and Rayna and they often helps them with their plans. * George (Jeff Bennett) is Aldrin's dumb best friend. He is a huge fly with tiny wings. Like Aldrin he is a member of Buzzdale Academy's Football Team and wears a jacket just like Aldrin. George overreacts a lot. * Ruben "Gym Shorts Kid" (Cree Summer) is a small fly which love his gym shorts just as much as he loves Dawn. * Snapercival "Snap" Carpenter (S. Scott Bullock) is a bully ant as has a lot of embarrasing secrets. His parents call him Percy. Snap has a crush on Dawn. * Lucas worked at Buzzdale Daily Buzz. He had cameo appearances in many episodes. * Sparky is a pyrophorus in Maggie's class. In "Lunch Lady", he was embarrassed when the geeky dad became the new librarian. * Brad Montergoe (Jess Harnell) is Pupert's fly scout leader. It's unknown if he attends Buzzdale. * Bernice is a librarian-loving student. * Jimmy is a student in Maggie's class. * Julio Hairlegger is a student in Maggie's class. In "Lunch Lady", he was completely embarrassed when his dad became the new school nurse. * Dana (Cree Summer) is a part of the "Big Bug Sisters/Brothers" program. * Carmela (Tara Strong) is a butterfly, but was still in her cocoon in her appearance. * Link (Kevin Michael Richardson) is a spider and the leader of the Knitting Club. * Spencer is a shy spider. *'Tammy Zesty' (Tara Strong) is Rayna's former best friend and is a sweet and kind fly. She's also good at playing the guitar better than Maggie. Others * Larry (S. Scott Bullock) is a frequently disgruntled wage slave. * Mrs. Cartflight (Kevin Michael Richardson) is Rayna's mother. * Zeb (Kevin Michael Richardson) is Frieda's brother. * Mr. Hairlegger (Paul Rodriguez) is Julio's father. In "Lunch Lady", he briefly became one of the new school chefs and a nurse. Pesky family Category:Lists Category:Characters